


Movie night

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Slash or Gen, shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Barry flashes into the living room, triumphantly holding a DVD case. "Ok. Ready for movie night?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> No @Lookatallmyships, don't update your multi chapters fics. Write more short one shots.

Barry flashes into the living room, triumphantly holding a DVD case. "Ok. Ready for movie night?"

They usually try to have a movie night together once a week, every other week if their work load is high and they're too busy/tired at the end of the night. Between Flash work, tasks at the lab, and other various obligations, it's been a good while since they actually sat down to watch anything together. This time they were holding it at Cisco's apartment.

Cisco grins. "You finally found an open rental place?"

Barry shakes his head. "I get why they're going out of business, but sometimes you want to watch movies without having a buy them, and Netflix takes forever to add movies that have recently came out."

Cisco holds his hands up and snickers. "Alright man, you don't have to defend movie rental stores to me. What did you get anyway?"

"Some random action thing" Barry shrugs. "I figured it would be entertaining enough. It's called 'Terminal Punishment'.

Cisco laughs. "Anyone I would recognize in it?"

"Oh, fuck no."

"Ok, pop it in."

Barry puts the DVD into the player, and then plops down on the couch. Grabbing the remote, Barry hits play. He fast-forwards through the previews, neither of them really paying attention to them, and it stops once it gets to the title screen to the actual movie.

Cisco blinks. "What the hell is this?"

They watch as a herd of unicorns run through a field, and then cut to a girl talking to a purple dragon with _borderline_ anime eyes.

"Umm, not what I rented?" Barry offers confusedly.

Cisco bursts out laughing. "They must have put the wrong DVD back in this case. I hope that doesn't mean some kid god 'Terminal Punishment' instead."

Barry groans. "Hang on, I'll take it back and see if they have another copy."

Cisco shakes his head. "Uh uh. I'm invested now, hit play."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from this website: https://phrasegenerator.com/actionmovies


End file.
